pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol Wiki
Hello and welcome to the PAW Patrol Wiki, a collaborative encyclopedia about Nickelodeon's popular children's TV series PAW Patrol, which began on August 12, 2013. Join us and learn more about the PAW Patrol and the city of Adventure Bay. People are free to contribute to this wiki by adding or editing pages and by adding images, videos and files relating to PAW Patrol. We are one of the most reliable sources for PAW Patrol information on the internet! With pages containing info about characters, episodes, locations, toys, voice actors, writers, international dubs, timelines & more, the PAW Patrol Wiki is the place to explore! Pups Save the Balloon Pups (HQ).png|Pups Save the Balloon Pups|link=https://pawpatrol.fandom.com/wiki/Pups_Save-the_Balloon_Pups|linktext=Read about the newest episode! (1/2) Pups Save the Spider Spies (HQ).png|Pups Save the Spider Spies|link=https://pawpatrol.fandom.com/wiki/Pups_Save_the_Spider_Spies|linktext=Read about the newest episode! (2/2) C504A329-0D68-4E2D-8E47-6957BE13FB50.png|Ready Race Rescue|link=https://pawpatrol.fandom.com/wiki/Ready_Race_Rescue|linktext=The special everyone is talking about! PAW-Patrol-The-Movie-development-logo.jpg|PAW Patrol: The Movie|link=http://pawpatrol.fandom.com/wiki/PAW_Patrol:_The_Movie|linktext=Read about the upcoming THEATRICAL FILM of PAW Patrol, coming in 2021! PAW_Patrol_Ultimate_Fandom_logo.jpg|Join our Facebook group!|link=https://www.facebook.com/groups/PAWPatrolFans/|linktext=Join the PAW Patrol Ultimate Fandom group on Facebook! Pp773.png|Characters|link=http://pawpatrol.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=Meet the characters who have appeared in PAW Patrol. Adventure Bay.png|Locations|link=http://pawpatrol.fandom.com/Category:Locations|linktext=Read about the settings of each episode. PPN.jpg|PAW Patrol News|link=https://www.twitter.com/pawpatrol|linktext=Follow PAW Patrol on Twitter to get news about merchandise and more. In order to use this wiki, you must abide by our guidelines, which can be found here, and the guidelines for our chat can be found here. If you continuously fail to follow the rules, there may be consequences. We also have some guidelines and tips for editing pages. If you ever notice something suspicious about a user, or if someone is vandalizing the wiki, please report this to SirBlaze, Tbrays30, TopBanter, SonictheHedgehog1245, Afrojack29, or MarshallsiAnjingBomba. They'll take care of it from there. Meet and learn about the pups and their friends! Click on a character below to go to their page. More characters... To be a part of the "PAWpulation", you can take the PAW Patrol's official pledge: "In dark of night, in light of day, we, the PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, we'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!" - Albanian= - Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} |caption = Season 1, Episode 11}} "Pups Save Christmas" is the 11th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''.2 Santa's sleigh crashes and breaks in a snowstorm on Christmas Eve, and all of the presents are scattered across Adventure Bay. It's up to the PAW Patrol to fix the sleigh, round up the reindeer, find the presents, find the magic star, and most of all, save Christmas for Adventure Bay. [[Pups Save Christmas|''Read more...]] '''Sid Swashbuckle the Pirate' (called Pirate Sid Swashbuckle in the official credits) is a male human who first appeared (along with his pet dog Arrby) in "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis". He serves as one of the 4 primary antagonists of the series along with Mayor Humdinger, Sweetie, and Ladybird. Sid stands the height of an average adult, and has pale skin with red hair in a ponytail and green eyes. He wears a black pirate's hat with a treasure chest and crossbones symbol in gold on it, and a red bandanna underneath his hat, along with a tan-orange coat with gold trimming covering a black shirt with gray trimming, fastened together with a black belt with a gold buckle. He also wears blue pants with a gold stripe and brown boots with two straps. [[Sid Swashbuckle the Pirate|''Read more...]] Check out a recent video posted by PAW Patrol's official YouTube channel! From Season 6 episode 20B "Pups Save a Roo" The PAW Patrol Wiki is a fanmade and fan-administered website exclusively for archival and educational purposes. We are not intending to advertise for the show, and therefore no monetary revenue is being gained. All rights to PAW Patrol (and all of its entities & assets) belong to Spin Master, Spin Master PAW Productions, Viacom, and additional associated companies. For information on FANDOM's official Terms of Use, click here. The PAW Patrol Wiki is in no way affiliated with any other PAW Patrol-themed wiki other than the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and the wikis listed upon the "Affiliated Wikis" tab of our navigation bar. }} * **TBA * **TBA ---- '''ONE MILLION SUBSCRIBERS AND COUNTING...' *In October 2019, the official PAW Patrol YouTube channel reached 1,000,000 subscribers! Hooray! ---- AVAILABLE NOW! *The PAW Patrol are on Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, and PC! PAW Patrol: On a Roll, developed by Outright Games, was released in the US on October 23, 2018, and October 26, 2018 globally. It is the first PAW Patrol console game. The Nintendo 3DS version of the game is currently delayed until further notice. ---- SLIGHT URL CHANGE *As of March 22, 2019, the PAW Patrol Wiki is now primarily accessed at pawpatrol.fandom.com. Nothing will change on the wiki other than this. The old paw-patrol.fandom.com URL will continue to work as a redirect; the original URL (paw-patrol.wikia.com) was in primary use from August 1, 2013 to January 23, 2019, and the second URL (paw-patrol.fandom.com) was primarily used from January 23, 2019 to March 22, 2019. ---- *A PAW Patrol attraction has opened in the Mall of America! Read more here... *As of February 21, 2018, Seasons 1 and 2 are available to stream on the NOGGIN app! *Not sure how to edit a page? See our new stencils on how to edit pages for episodes and characters. This guide explains our format in great detail. *Do you have a suggestion for our wiki to improve? Tell us here! *Have Facebook? Like our Facebook page! Also, join the PAW Patrol Ultimate Fandom group for discussion with PAW Patrol super fans around the globe! *Follow PAW Patrol on Twitter or on Instagram to get updates on merchandise and more! *Also, follow us on Twitter! * edits have been made since the PAW Patrol Wiki was founded on August 1, 2013. *The PAW Patrol opening theme song is featured in the new NOW That's What I Call Music Kids playlist! *According to Xfinity, PAW Patrol was the most-requested show on their X1 viewing platform in the year 2017. *A satirical version of PAW Patrol was featured in a skit on Adult Swim's Robot Chicken. *''PAW Patrol'' has been mentioned several times on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. *Celebrities who watch, enjoy, or have mentioned PAW Patrol include: **Ice-T **Jimmy Fallon **Justin Timberlake **Keira Knightley (warning: article contains words that may not be suitable for all readers) **Kristen Bell (warning: article contains words that may not be suitable for all readers) **Ryan Reynolds **Tim Tebow *A Chase lunchbox was spotted in the Season 22 premiere of Comedy Central's South Park. *A 30 second PAW Patrol animated short recently aired on TV Land to promote the second season of The Jim Gaffigan Show. *Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan has written the most episodes for the series. *The original copyright for this show was filed on March 7, 2012. *According to trademarks filed by Spin Master, the "PAW" in PAW Patrol stands for either "Pups At Work" or "Protect And Wag." Check out some more polls here! Did you enjoy Ready Race Rescue? Yes! No. I haven't seen it yet. How do you feel "PAW Patrol" has progressed over its time? It has only gotten better. (1) It has generally gotten better, with some fumbles along the way. (2) Its quality has stayed conistent at a positive level. (3) It has generally gotten worse, with some highlights along the way. (4) It has only gotten worse. (5) Its quality varies depending on the episode/season. (6) Are you satisfied with the current state of PAW Patrol (in terms of how new episodes are)? Yes. No. in your opinion, what was the most outstanding season of PAW Patrol? Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 To see the recent activity on the wiki, click . Welcome to Community Corner on the PAW Patrol Wiki! There are currently 8 admins: *SirBlaze Primary authority (1) *Tbrays30 Primary authority (2) *Pablor Primary authority (3) *MarshallsiAnjingBomba Primary authority (4) & dub enthusiast *SonictheHedgehog1245 Synopsis writer *Afrojack29 Transcript transfer handler *RockyEco-pup Admin *TopBanter Error enthusiast Feel free to contact them if you need anything! Have a happy time editing! }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Administrative Pages Category:Pages Featuring Polls